Recruit
Recruit is the 10th episode of season 8 and the 183th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the base of operation of the Checkmate, after the damages by the armies of the sentinels already are deactivated and some agents are died or injured by the remote control of Aelita and plan to avenge against the Lyoko-Warriors. It uses the plan when seeing the photo of William and Sissi by Allison during the incident of the shopping centre, and will be the perfect plan to resurrect and X.A.N.A.-Sissi to watch the sector 5. In Lyoko, X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi with form of liquid spectre form the clones forming between himself and an agent confirms him to the Black King and to the Black Queen that it already is done and now it only remains to wait to attract the Lyoko-Warriors like unseen cheat pretending and abuse again the power of X.A.N.A. still shut in the interior of the guardian in the ice sector to activate a tower in the sector 5. To the following morning, Jeremy still investigates the form to free to X.A.N.A. in the interior of the guardian that still follows abusing of his power but it isn't so simple as it seems, surely if they do it free will take revenge against the Checkmate but they will do it in another moment until giving with them. Then a tower is activated in the sector 5 and he calls the Lyoko-Warriors sending a message for them saying to come now. To the cape of some five minutes after, the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the old sauna and there is a tower to deactivate but they can't use the program and will have to do it manually in Lyoko, but the shield already is deactivated completely. Yumi suspects that it can be a cheat if X.A.N.A. still follows shut by the Checkmate and there will be a surprise for hiding here. Aelita, Yumi, Odd and William enter in the scanner preparing to virtualize in the forest sector, but suddenly Aelita listens a voice of Juno in her head who warns her that X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi have gone back by the Checkmate had to that Allison had taken the photo during the incident of the shopping centre in the middle of the process of virtualization, and they arrive at the sector. Aelita explains them to Yumi, Odd and William that X.A.N.A.-Sissi and X.A.N.A.-William have gone back waiting in the sector 5. Odd asks her of where took out this source and she answers that it's Juno when listening the voice in her head and surely is reliable but she hasn't seen her in person now expecting by Ulrich, the last in virtualize to gather together. Aelita does a brief fast summary to Ulrich on the following plan of the Checkmate when the Transport Orb arrives to carry them to the sector 5 with the password "SCIPIO". Another warning of Juno in the head of Aelita and says him that X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi have gone back very strong, and the only way to equalise his strength is Sissi and William against the polymorphic clones. When arriving, now in the head office after the Transport Orb Yumi, Odd and Ulrich decide to go to the ice sector to try free to X.A.N.A. and Aelita will go with William and Sissi to deactivate the tower if necessary. Jeremy goes back to call to the Transport Orb to carry Ulrich, Odd and Yumi to the ice sector with the password "SCIPIO" again and a Transport Orb carries them very far. William, Sissi and Aelita go running to the room where the clones are waiting. While the Transport Orb arrives to the ice sector near of the guardian, Yumi asks what is the plan but Odd uses the arrows laser without thinking it twice to the guardian but it doesn't have effect; Ulrich takes out the two katanas combined with the supersprint to the guardian but the field of strength throws it backwards. But Yumi approaches to the guardian and touches him with his hands, and seems as if X.A.N.A. want to speak with her through the thought in Yumi. She closes her eyes and that attains to establish communication in her mind one in the another and seems that X.A.N.A. wants to free asking help and is being "tortured" to use his power like abuse and does him ask to his "enemies" like a favour to free him, and this instant she leaves to touch the guardian. They doubt if they can trust of X.A.N.A. that had asked for the first time his help, and thinks that is better to refuse or do it now. William, Sissi and Aelita arrives in the room where X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi are waiting preparing the fight and are watching the tower activated. William asks Aelita that throw a step backwards if it doesn't want to hurt her, she obeys and throws backwards until expecting the timely moment to enter in the tower. The couple are smart to attack with his sword and he transforms in supersmoke and they also bumping all at the same time creating a big amazing strength. The four throw backwards bumping to the separate walls. Aelita takes advantage of to run to the tower activated and cross it but William prevents it against X.A.N.A.-William fighting with their swords; Sissi transforms into pink spirit against X.A.N.A.-Sissi also at the same time and bump again but continues flying by the room. Aelita inside the tower arrives to the terminal to check the way to free the shield of the guardian but restricts it by the Checkmate. Doing another check, he accesses to the archives of the Checkmate and finds the photo taken of William and Sissi in the shopping centre. It's clear the explanation of the resurrection of X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi to watch the sector 5 from the last incident with the sentinels. They're controlled by the power of X.A.N.A. by the Black King and the Black Queen. Trying that Aelita pass in his control but also restricts it. By the bad luck, X.A.N.A.-William defeat Sissi throwing his sword being devirtualized and X.A.N.A.-Sissi also to William being devirtualized too. Jeremy alerts Aelita that they come to the tower trying to devirtualize herself just in time when X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi were about to to nail with their swords at the same time but Aelita is rescued by Jeremy to time like an immediate retreat. William and Sissi go out of the a bit tired scanner but it's clear that the next time they will defeat them again but planning a new strategy like couples. While Yumi, Odd and Ulrich near of the guardian looking it but there isn't at all that do but suddenly appear the avatars of the Black Pawns like a big exercise and Jeremy withdraws them to them just in time as if they went a stampede, the guardian follows intact. After failing the mission to rescue X.A.N.A., it's clear that Checkmate has won the round by today but the first is to destroy again X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi, will do it they planning a strategy but with regard to the guardian leave it in another moment. They go away except Aelita, walking in the another side when seeing a trace of blood seems as if it was clean recently and following the trace until her and she finds the body of Allison. It remains horrified, but instead of saying it to the Lyoko-Warriors, closes the door without saying it to anybody, finishing the episode. Gallery Episode183.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William and X.A.N.A.-Sissi are back. es:Recluta fr:Recrue Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes